pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
MR. MIME'S TIME
This is the third episode of TMNS. Plot Delia, Danny, and Oak are all sitting at a table, debating what to do. Delia: I DON'T CARE HOW WE DO IT, I JUST WANT ASH BACK. Oak: Yes, I know. But I don't give a Clauncher about how you feel. Danny hits Oak lightly. Danny: Be nice. Oak: I suppose I do have a theory. Delia is takes out the knife from her hand and licks the blood off it. Oak: ... Delia: Tell me. Oak: I MAY have sent the boys to go find my squirtles. Delia: .......................................................................................... Delia tries to stab Oak but he pumps her full of sedatives and punches her rapidly. Oak: THIS IS MY HOUSE, MINE! The scene changes to the Squirtles, in a small mud hut, with Ash on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. Donny: TELL US WHO YOU WORK FOR! Ash: But i'm hungryyyyyyy! Donny: Ok, here! Donny hands Ash a cookie. Ash: YUMMY! Leo: Donny! No eating during interrogations! Leo slaps the cookie out of Ash's hand. Ash: Awww I cookie are my favorite! Leo: TOO BAD! Leo shoves the cookie into his mouth, then spits it on the ground. Leo: STILL WANT IT NOW!? Ash: Yeahhhhhhh Leo: Uh, that's gross... Mikey: Guys, really, back on topic. Leo: Right. WHO THE FUDGE DO YOU WORK FOR!? Ash: I just wanna go home! Raphael is on the top of a tree branch, jumps off, and lands on Ash's throat. Raphael stomps until Leo pushes him off of Ash. Leo: WE'RE NOT TRYING TO KILL HIM! Raph: Whatever. Leo: What's your problem? Raph: ...ARE YOU SERIOUS? HE KILLED MACHAMP! Leo: I know, but we need to know who he wo- Raph: WHO CARES!? ''HE ''NEEDS TO PAY! Leo: You've always wanted to fight. Machamp taught us to only do that when we NEEDED to. I guess you don't even care abou- Raph punches Leo in the face, knocking a tooth out. The two start a fight and Donny looks at Ash, who is struggling to breath. Donny: Just tell me who you work for. Ash: Fine. The scene goes back to Oak's Lab where he is talking to Delia's Mr. Mime. Oak: This process could hurt very much. Mr. Mime: Mime. Oak: ..Are you ready. Mr. Mime: Mime. Oak: Oak eh, you're ready. Oak duct tapes Mr. Mime to a wall and pours gallons of Lugia Pee on Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: MIMMMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEM The scene goes to Leo and Raph. Raph: YOU WERE ALWAYS THE WEAK ONE! Raph punches Leo in the face. Leo: No, YOU were! If you ever didn't like something you would turn it into a fight! Suddenly a Mime Jr. walks over, smiling, and the two stop fighting. Mime Jr.: Hi! :D Leo: Uhh, Hi. Mime Jr.: Why are you guys bleeding? Raph: Uh- Mime Jr.: NO WORRIES! I CAN HEAL YOU! Leo: Uh, ._. Raph: LEAVE Raph chokes Mime Jr. and throws it away. Leo: THIS ISN'T WHAT MACHAMP TAUGHT U- Raph punches Leo so hard, he lost another tooth. Raph: Don't ever talk down to me again. Mime Jr. is crying against a tree when a Mr. Mime in a metal a suit walks up. Metal Mime: Did you see Squirtles? Mime Jr.: Y-Y-Yes. But they hurt me. ;c Metal Mime: I am Shredder. I will help you take them down. Do you have brothers and sisters? Mime Jr.: Thousands! Shredder: Take me to them. Mime Jr.: Okee Dokeey! :D Shredder: What is your name? Mime Jr.: THEY CALL ME MAGGIE, THE- Shredder: Ok just take me to your dang brotehrs and sisters -_-. Maggie: Okaaaay. They begin walking. Maggie: Why are you wearing that suit? Shredder: Doesn't matter just take me to your siblings. Maggie: YES SIR The scene goes back to the Squirtles who are talking to Ash. Donny: ...Oak sent you to kill Machamp. Ash: Mhm. Raph: HE HAS TO DIE! Leo: Idiot, he's our da- Raph: NO HE'S NOT! Mikey: DUDE'S STOP FIGHTING! Raph: DUDE STOP BEING UGLY! Mikey: DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY!? Raph: *Sarcasm* No it was the wind. Mikey: YOUUUUUUU SUCCCCCKKKKK! Mikey punches Raph in the neck. Raph: Was that supposed to hurt? Mikey: I WILL- Leo: GUYS JUST STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT. Silent. Raph: Can your foot even fit in my throat? Mikey: Yeah would it eve- Leo: -.- Shredder shoots an arrow through Leo's shoulder, making him fall over. Shredder: FOOT MIMES, ATTACK! The End!? Category:TMNS Category:Episodes